There are many handled cleaning tools which employ a variety of cleaning heads for various cleaning functions. The cleaning head on most common cleaning implements comprises a handle connected to a single cleaning element, e.g. a strand mop element, scrubber component, spongemop head, etc. These cleaning implements offer satisfactory cleaning, but since they each only have one cleaning element, their versatility is limited. As a result, the use to which the implement is put is restricted to the sole function of the cleaning elements and so the implement itself has limited application.